Paradise
by That Lonely Girl on a Laptop
Summary: After a particularly bad fight with Murdoc, 2D decides that he's had enough and decides to leave, along with Noodle who also feels like she doesn't belong there, and search for Paradise, an unknown place where they'll feel safe. But being two famous musicians doesn't make the rough life on the road any easier. At least they'll always have each other... right? No pairing! AU!
1. Johnny Cash

" _I hurt myself today,_

 _To see if I still feel._

 _I focus on the pain,_

 _The only thing that's real…"_

Johnny Cash's resonant and tired vocals fill the kitchen through the scratchy speaker of the radio, distracting the blue haired man from his newspaper. His shiny black eyes peer over the top of the paper upon hearing it. Getting up from his chair, he ambled to the counter and turned the nob on the greyish silver box to raise the volume. Sighing gently, he slumps back in his seat, chewing on the end of his cigarette, causing some ash to fall from the end like black snowflakes onto his jeans covered lap. He glanced around the room, which looked as though it has just been bombed. It was a wreck, and the smell made his headache worse. He furrowed his thick brows and wrapped his thin arms around his skinny body. He had taken his pills a half an hour ago so all he could do was pray that they were going to work soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with the pounding pain in his skull before passing out. After a few seconds, he threw his head back as he swallowed four more, just to quicken the process.

2D put his forehead on the greasy tablecloth with a guttural sigh as the words " _What have I become?_ " from Johnny Cash pulses through his sore head. That was a good question. A very good question. One he didn't know the answer to. It was too hard for him to think. Besides, since when could he ever come up with an answer to anything? Well, at least Murdoc would say that. 2D's large eyebrows lowered a little as he thought about this. Why did he ever think so highly of that bastard? Even going as far as to once declare that he loved him? What has he ever done to him to deserve those feelings in the first place? All he has ever done is kidnap, hurt and frightened him. Even just the day before Murdoc had beaten him senseless for a reason that had now fled 2D's mind. Who knows, it could have been nothing at all for all he knew. He couldn't remember past being hit across the head, which had knocked him out.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, the man sighed as he saw that it was still just after noon. He just wanted to sleep. He hadn't gotten a good rest in at least a week, mostly due to his headaches and stress. Like his migraines, he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to cope with this.

Finally, the song finished and the chatter of the radio resumed. 2D went back to his newspaper, trying to ignore the pounding in his cranium. But it had caused his vision to become blurred and he was seeing double on the page as the words danced around in front of him, making him sick as he tried to read. After a number of minutes, he folded the paper, huffing irritably. Suddenly, his attention is taken by the radio again. When the opening notes of _Stylo_ started.

"NO!" 2D snarls, throwing the newspaper at the radio, knocking it off of the counter from the force. Maybe it broke, but who cares? He hated being reminded of Plastic Beach. He never wanted anything to do with it. And he didn't want anything to do with Gorillaz. It has only been a couple of months since them, and in that time he had realised just how horrible his existence was.

And it was all Murdoc's fault… and his for being so stupid.

There was no point in fighting against the aches. Getting up from his chair, 2D stumbled out of the kitchen, knocking into the doorframe and walls as he went, swerving like a drunk. He wanted to go to his room and collapse onto his bed to sleep. Or die. Both sounded good right now.

As he stumbled, he didn't notice as he knocked into someone, earning him a hard shove which causes him to cry out as he hits the wooden floor under his feet. 2D groaned and sat up as his head span.

"Watch where yew are goin', ya tube!" Murdoc's angry tone cuts into 2D's mind, making him glance away angrily.

"I wus just goin' upstairs, Murdoc…" he replied quietly as he dragged himself upright with his long arms, "Ta sleep, ya know?"

Murdoc snorts and pointed upward towards the second floor,

"Not a good idea, mate." He commented.

"But why?" 2D almost whines, becoming more desperate as the pounding in his head seemed to accelerate.

"The princess is throwing another one of 'er tantrums." The green skinned man huffed before heading towards the kitchen. 2D's brows raise a little upon hearing this and seeing the fresh bruise on Murdoc's bare back.

"Noodle? What's wrong wiff her?" he asked worryingly.

"How should I know?! Yew check her!" Something fired out of the kitchen, barely missing 2D as the radio hit the floor beside him. But the man took no notice of it.

Ever since they had found Noodle, 2D had been terrified for her. Who knows what she had been put through in hell? The scars on her face and the fact that she always seemed to be hurt and angry could only give him _some_ clues. But he would never fully know. And he hadn't been able to stop worrying since then. Though, he figured that he should do what Murdoc wanted and check on Noodle. Not for his sake though.

Clambering to the top of the stairs, 2D stood in front of Noodle's door. He didn't knock straight away, since he wasn't sure if Noodle would want him to come in or not, or if she would be angry if he tried to come in. But 2D wasn't a stranger to being on the receiving end of someone's rage. He knocked the door lightly.

"What?" an angry tone snapped on the other side of the door. 2D's black eyes widened slightly as he started to worry.

"Noodle? It's just me, luv." He said in his usual quiet tone, not wanting to upset her even further. He waited a few seconds, but he didn't hear anything in reply. Still worried, he gently pushed the door open and peered into the room.

The blinds were down and the room seemed to be, overall, pretty shabby. The girl was perched on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. 2D sighed sadly upon seeing that she looked afraid and upset. Her face still looked sore and bruised from some incident that 2D was still unsure of as to what happened. Her green eyes were half closed as she turned to look towards 2D. She looked angry.

"What, 2D?" she grumbled, running a hand through her dishevelled navy hair. The man leant against the door frame, blinking his soft black eyes in her direction.

"It's just… Murdoc said you were upset-"

"I don't give two hoots about what Mur-dick said! I was fine until he barged in!" 2D glanced behind him, seeing a smashed vase. It didn't take him too long to figure out where Murdoc got that bruise.

"What did he want, luv?" He perched on the bed, cocking his head to one side softly. He couldn't help but worry about Noodle. Who knows what happened to her in hell? His gaze softened a little and his eyebrows rose a little.

"Did yew… 'ave another attack?" He asked softly.

Noodle sighed and crossed her legs, hugging her skinny frame.

"...I couldn't stop screaming… Or throwing things. And I don't know why…"

"Oh..."

"And he came in yelling at me to shut up so I-" she gestured to the broken vase, "I'm not sorry though!" She snapped suddenly, "He's lucky I didn't do worse! Replacing me with a bloody robot…"

2D didn't say anything for a few moments. He didn't blame Noodle for her anger. He didn't like that robot either. It was too far deep into the uncanny valley for him. And it scared him relentlessly because of how violent it was, and he'd get the feeling that if he crossed into its line of sight at any given time, the cyborg would blow his head off. But what he hated more was just the idea that Murdoc seemed to think that Noodle was replaceable. Which 2D strongly disagreed with. Murdoc only cared about the band as far as he was concerned. Though he didn't say so, he was enraged upon finding out that he had put that monstrosity together, thinking it could replace the Japanese girl. He would have wrecked it if he wouldn't be killed by either Murdoc or the cyborg first.

"Ahh." 2D sighed finally. "Murdoc can be a right bum at times." He added as he picked at his nose and flicking whatever was in there away.

"I know." Noodle shuddered, giving 2D a more serious look, "...I hate the way he abuses you." She took out a cigarette and flicked the top of a lighter to burn the end of it. Letting out a puff, she looked towards 2D as he gazed at her, with his head slightly cocked to one side as if her words had just flown over his head. But she meant what she said.

She could never understand Murdoc's reason for abusing the young man so badly. He had such a lovely nature, and his soft black eyes -which shouldn't hold any emotion at all- had such a gentle kindness in them that she just loved about him. As for Murdoc… well, he was the total opposite of sweet 2D.

"Hmmm…" 2D sighed thoughtfully, "I guess I was… just too stupid to notice."

"No you aren't."

"I don't care what I am. I mean… I don't even want to be here anymore." The blue-haired male sighed, "I wish I could just… leave, ya know?"

Noodle chewed on the end of her cigarette, offering one to 2D, who took it gratefully. His migraine appeared to be subsiding, finally.

"But, where would you go?" she asked him, flicking her hair from her face. 2D rolled his eyes upward in thought. Where would he go? Murdoc had taken away his home and almost everything he had.

He sighed softly, "I don't know, hun. I wish I knew."

"Anywhere, say the first place you can think of." Noodle insisted, scooching closer to 2D, who gave her a gentle smile.

"…Paradise." He answered finally, earning him a quizzed look from Noodle.

"What?"

"Paradise." He repeated, "I don't know where it is or how to find it, but… it has to be somewhere. I mean… just someplace where I can be happy and lead a normal life. Where I don't have to worry about being hurt or kidnapped. A place like that has to exist… right?" he asked Noodle, reminiscing to a child asking a parent about the existence of Santa.

Noodle looked up thoughtfully as he said this. She wasn't expecting that kind of response from him. After some thought, she figured that she knew where he was coming from. After the trauma she had endured over the last number of years, she could understand what he meant.

"I understand." She answered, putting out her cigarette in an ashtray.

"Yew do?" the blue haired man asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I mean… after all that has happened to me… I just want some peace. From everything. Like what you said. Paradise." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry if that sounds selfish of me…"

2D smiled softly at the girl. He was actually pretty relieved that she understood how he felt. Maybe it was just from experience, but he partially expected to be struck for talking about what he was thinking. Though, how he could expect that from Noodle was beyond him. Though he wasn't expecting her to feel the same way. It made him feel more at ease, and he quietly hoped that Noodle felt the same. She did seem a lot calmer.

Noodle smiled widely at the man, confirming what 2D had thought. She gave him a soft look of appreciation, something that 2D hadn't experienced in quite a long time.

"Thanks, Stuart." She said, still smiling at him.

"No problem, hun. I'm glad I help yew." 2D ran his long fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh, "I think I'll go for a nap. Me 'ead is killing me."

"Maybe if you are lucky, migraines won't exist in Paradise." Noodle joked, making 2D shake his head softly with a smile.

"I'd like that." He added before giving Noddle a small wave as he left her room. Slinking to his own room, he looked out of his window, seeing the sun turning the sky a vivid orange as it will soon begin its descent into night. 2D's smile widened as he fell backwards onto his bed and closing his black eyes.

Well, at least there is something for him to care about in this place.


	2. Run away

2D sighed softly as he sat upright in his bed, opening his eyes to see that the room was now dark, and the only light that was there was the orange of street lamps streaking through the window, striping the blue floor, reminding 2D of a tiger. Scratching the crust from his eyes, he glanced at his watch to see that it was just after eleven. Satisfied that he had gotten a decent sleep, and that his headache was finally gone, he figured that it wouldn't hurt him to go and get a drink, and maybe watch some TV for a few hours. He smiled a little to himself as he made that decision. But he figured he should check on Noodle first. Just to be completely sure that she was ok.

Lumbering from his room, 2D stopped as he came to Noddle's door. Grasping the handle gently, he pushed the door open and peered in. He smiled in relief upon seeing her sleeping contently under her covers. Despite the bruises on her face still looking sore and tender, she seemed to be completely at peace with a tiny smile on her lips. He also noticed that she was hugging a large toy monkey. She looked content, something that 2D hadn't seen from her in some time. She must have been having a pleasant dream.

"Dreaming about Paradise." 2D said quietly to himself, "And what hers would be like." Though Noodle seemed to have heard him as she let out a gentle sigh in her slumber as her smile grew slightly larger. And with that, 2D closed the door quietly to let her sleep. Turning his heals, he headed down the stairs, avoiding the chair lift as he went. He still couldn't figure out why Murdoc felt that the chair was needed. The stairs weren't that difficult to use and the place was only three floors high. 2D shook his head and continued down the steps and onto the first floor. Wandering to the fridge, he bent down to look and, without too much trouble, found a bottle of Budweiser.

"Outta my way!" 2D yowled and leapt back as he was shoved aside by Murdoc, who was also interested in looking in the fridge for something.

"Gah!" 2D squeaked as he flinched "Sorry, Murdoc I didn't see yew!" the green skinned man just gave him another shove, which made 2D sit down, putting his hands on his knees and shaking slightly. He didn't know what to say or do, worrying that he'd just be hit again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The man growled, emerging from the fridge with several bottles of beer. 2D shuddered worryingly.

"Well? What was wrong wiff Noodle? Spit it out!" Murdoc growled as he opened one of the bottles. 2D took a short sip out of his own, he needed to choose his words carefully.

"Er… It was another panic attack, Muds, nuffin' bad." he answered with a yawn, "She's alright now."

"Hm. Throwin' a blooming vase at me, little bitch…" Murdoc growled, making 2D's widen.

"Yew scared 'er-!"

"I jus' wanted her to stop that bloody screaming and throwing shit around!" Murdoc sat at the table, taking a long drink of Budweiser.

"She can't 'elp it! She's 'urting!" 2D yelps, becoming upset. Why couldn't Murdoc accept that Noodle is hurt because of everything she had been through?!

"It's bin two months! Why would she still be 'urting?!" Murdoc snarled, taking another sip. 2D sighed irritably and threw his arms up, angry about this. Was this guy for real!?

"Focking 'ell!" he shrieked.

"What's your problem, you dollop?!"

"She's traumatised! I'm traumatised! It's bin two focking months and I'm still scared outta my gawd damn mind!" 2D snarled as his anger rose. Though he didn't show it, this scared him. He was hardly ever angry, and it was frightening him, since it was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Christ Almighty, yew need to calm down, mate-!"

"No! Yew listen 'ere!" 2D shrieked as he jumped onto his feet. "Yew ruined my focking life! Takin' me from my 'ome, my family, taking my stuff (even my gawd damn organs!), keeping me on that hellish island against my will! And YEW tell ME I gotta 'calm down'!? Yew only care about yer fame and the band! Well, yew know what, Murdoc?! I don't give a FOCK about YEW or the band! I wanted to make music which would make people smile and happy, but now I don't care and I just want to die!"

Murdoc had frozen when 2D started screaming at him, and was still quiet when he had finished. 2D sat back down quickly, gripping the sides of his chair, terrified. What the hell was going to happen to him now? He could only remember one other time he lashed out at Murdoc and it resulted in him getting chloroformed! Blinking, he tried to avoid eye contact.

Murdoc's eyes darkened as he suddenly launched forward, grabbing 2D by his shirt, pulling him towards him, making the young man yowl in fright. He tried to pull away, but was unable to, the man had too strong a grip. He whined worryingly like a frightened puppy.

"Listen 'ere, you wank! If it weren't for me, yew'd be nothin'!" He snarled, spitting in 2D's face, "I could take away just as easily! Yew _and_ Noodle! So I suggest yew keep yer focking mouth shut!" And with that he shoved 2D back in his seat, before giving him one last glare and turning away.

2D's white eyes blinked worryingly at this. The fact that he wasn't threatening him, but Noodle too made him more anxious. But it also made him angry. Why did this bastard have such disregard over his happiness? All he wanted to do was make music, but why did it have to be like _this_? When this all began, he could never have imagined that things would turn out to be this bad! Gripping the table angrily, he tried to think of something else. But Murdoc's deeds were still fresh in his mind. From when he first crashed his car into him all the way up to what just happened. What else was he supposed to think? This was the man who took away his home, his money, his freedom, his girlfriend…

2D's heavy brows suddenly dropped harshly at that final thought, feeling his rage suddenly rising. He stood up, glaring at the green skinned man, who still had his back turned to him. It was only then that a fact that he had never thought of came into his head, even though it was probably obvious to others.

He had just realised that he was _taller_ than Murdoc. At least seven inches taller! Why _should_ he allow himself to be beaten up any further?

Murdoc, who was still drinking his beer, had his back towards 2D so didn't notice when the tall, blue haired man stood up, grabbed his unopened Budweiser and sneaking behind him, before hesitating for quite a while.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, until Murdoc felt a hand slap him, quite hard, on the shoulder.

"What the hell are ye-?"

"YEW BASTAAAAAAARD!" 2D shrieked as he swung the bottle like a bat, striking Murdoc on the side of his head, making him snarl and spin around. But before he could react, the taller man had leapt on him, his long fingers around the man's skinny neck. Murdoc, pinned under 2D, kicked him under the ribs, making 2D gasp but he refused to let go of his grip. His anger reaching a peak, he started slamming Murdoc's head on the floor, with the man still kicking and trying to punch him.

"YEW!" *Slam* "RUINED!" *slam* "MY LIFE!" He shrieked, still gripping the man's throat, throttling him. While he did have the upper hand, 2D felt nothing but terror. In fact, he was screaming in fear the entire time. Something inside him didn't want to hurt Murdoc, but that was under layers of hurt, frustration and bitterness towards him.

Suddenly, Murdoc gasped and his body went limp. 2D froze, his hands shaking. Slowly, he removed his hands from the man's throat and stared worryingly.

"…M-Murdoc?" he squeaked, poking the man on the cheek. What had he done? He didn't want to _kill_ him!

"Murdoc? Murdoc, I'm sorry!" 2D cried, putting his hands to his face. He had no idea what he was supposed to do! Suddenly, 2D shrieked as something grabbed _his_ throat, shoving him backwards onto his back. Murdoc had jumped on top of him and started beating him relentlessly. 2D –losing all of his power- could only cry out in pain with each strike, feeling completely helpless. The pain was too much for him to cope with. He could only pray that it would end soon.

This lasted for over an hour until 2D, bruised and bleeding, staggered onto his feet, shaking terribly and whimpering. Hunched over, he looked up at Murdoc, who was still angry and panting.

"Try that again and worse will happen." He grumbled before storming past 2D, slamming the kitchen door as he went, leaving the young man alone in the dark room. Sniffing, he struggled up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed, clinging to his pillow for comfort, his whole frame still shaking terribly as foul memories pulsed through his head. The whole house was dark, the only light that came were from passing cars, their headlights streaking in and casting frightening shadows like monsters leaning over him. Shutting his sore eyes, 2D clung onto his pillow and curled up into a defensive ball until he eventually cried himself into a disturbed sleep. During this time, he hadn't noticed someone watching over him the entire time until he was asleep.

After a number of hours, 2d sighed as he woke up. His head hurt terribly and his whole body ached. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling, still upset. That attack shook him terribly. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't cope with this much longer… what was there to say that the next time Murdoc decides to attack him again, it wouldn't kill him? 2D sighed miserably, almost in tears again. He just wanted someone to come and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But who would waste their time doing that? He couldn't think of anyone. 2D whimpered and stared out of his window. He had to fight every fibre in his body not to jump out of that window and run away. Far away.

Then it hit him.

"…Paradise." 2D mumbled. That was all he could think of in that second. He couldn't stay here. So he _had_ to find it. Wherever it was. But right now, he didn't care. His brows lowered in sudden determination. Without another thought, he flicked on his light and, throwing a suitcase onto his bed, quickly packed another pair of jeans, a few t-shirts and a jacket, before sneaking to the kitchen, thankfully empty, and took the two litre bottle of cola that was there, and some food. He tucked everything into his brown bag, and slowly unlocked the front door, pausing every few seconds, listening for anything.

Finally, he was outside. The cold night air nipped his cheek and the world was dim. He glanced up at the roof, seeing that Russel was lying on the roof of the hose, fast asleep. How he got to that size in the first place was beyond 2D, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. But he was asleep, that was the only thing he really wanted right now. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught. Though he trusted Russel much more than he ever would with Murdoc, he was not willing to take that chance. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he let out a small sigh before starting to walk down the street.

"Stuart!"

"Gah!" 2D spun around with his hands in front of him, his heart racing. His look of terror suddenly changed to one of confusion.

"…Noodle?!"

The girl was standing under the spotlight from a street light, gripping onto the strap of a pink rucksack that was on her back. 2D's black eyes blinked in confusion.

"What are yew doing, hun?" he questioned.

"I'm coming with you." She answered bluntly, showing complete determination. The male cocked his head to one side.

"But how did you-?"

"I saw everything." She cut in, glaring at him. "I saw how badly he hurt you. I saw you cry. And I saw you packing. And I know what you are looking for." She let out a sigh as she looked at him in the dark. His mouth was slightly agape, processing what he had just heard, "Stuart, I don't want you to go out there alone."

2D furrowed his brows, rather surprised. Nobody had cared about his welfare in some time so this came as a bit of a shock. Looking down at the young woman, he sighed.

"Look… luv, I appreciate it 'n all, but this isn't going to be easy. And I don't want to drag you-"

"2D…" the female sighed, looking at him seriously "I'm twenty… I had been trapped in hell since I was fourteen. I think I can handle this…"

Well… he couldn't argue with that. After all of that, what else could this world throw at her? And he didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind with Murdoc. Even though he didn't treat her badly like he did with 2D, he knew that he would worry relentlessly if he had left her.

"...if you're sure, luv-"

"I'm certain!" and she stamped her foot once, indicting her stubbornness. Seeing that h couldn't answer back, 2D just shook his head with a soft smile.

"Well… come on, then." He smiled and took a few steps back, "Let's go and look for Paradise." And with that Noodle grinned at him as they started walking down the dark road together, leaving the street empty, with just the sound of Russel snoring to be heard.


	3. The Proclaimers

**Hey folks, I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been incredibly busy lately and have practically no time for writing. So this chapter isn't going to be as long or detailed as the last ones but I can assure you I'll have more time next week and you should see an update by next Saturday at the latest. So without further ado, let's get back to "Paradise"**

2D wasn't exactly sure how long they had been walking for, all he knew was that it was enough so that when they did finally stop in a café, his feet were aching terribly and his throat was dry. Looking outside, he could see that it was now sunrise. Sitting at the table, he looked over at Noodle, sitting in front of him. She seemed tired too, which he expected. The café was mostly empty with just a few staff and a couple sitting in the corner in the room. The lights were dim, which 2D didn't mind, as his headache had returned. Sighing, and running his hand through his dishevelled blue hair, he grabs a handful of pills and swallowed them quickly.

"I'd be a bit more… discreet when taking your meds, 2D." Noodle said quietly, glancing towards the staff, who had been glaring a 2D for the last few minutes. The male took a few seconds to catch on, as he quickly puts the canister into his pocket, keeping his head down.

"…I would get a tea or something but I don't have any money." He sighed huffily. He didn't want to sound like he was complaining, but he couldn't help it. But he was a little surprised to see Noodle smirking at him as her navy fringe covered her eyes, as well as her bruises.

"Go ahead. Get a sausage roll too. It's on me." She smiles cheekily.

"Huh?" His shiny eyes blinked with confusion.

"2D, it's ok, seriously!"

The boy tilted his head "Um… ok, if you're sure, luv."

"I'm sure. Mind getting me one too?"

After another few minutes of waiting, the pair of them were eagerly tucking into their sausage rolls. 2D was thankful for it, since he hadn't eaten since the day before it was quite a relief to have something in his system. Satisfied, he let out a sigh as he leant back in his seat. Having a meal seemed to have helped his headache to subside too. Though, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten well. He had been too stressed and depressed to even think about his own hunger.

Noodle smiled at him, it made her content to see him comfortable like this. Normally he was a nervous wreck.

"Ahh… Thanks, Noodle." He sighed as he sat back up but then his eyes turned worried, "but how are you going to pay for it? We don' have any money."

Noodle smirked and put her rucksack on the table. She points to a subtle pocket on the side, unzips it and brings out a rather large wad of money.

2D's mouth gaped open in shock, but waited until Noodle had actually paid before he questioned it.

"Where'd yew get that?" He squeaked.

Noodle smirks under her fringe "Stuart, do you remember when I was a kid and you would give me a fiver a week as pocket money? And you told me to save it in case I would need it?"

"...Yes?"

"Well, I've saved most of it so there's like… Two hundred and fifty pounds here."

"Fock me!" 2D exclaimed loudly.

"Shush!" The Japanese girl hissed as people looked in their direction. 2D put his chin into his folded arms on the table, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Noodle…" He muttered sadly. The girl shook her head lightly. She forgot how sensitive the male could be. He always reminded her of a young boy, still finding his way in the world. In his early thirties, and yet he was just a baby.

"Don't worry about it, Stuart." She smiled at him reassuringly, which seemed to settle the young man. He wiped the crumbs from his mouth before looking around the room. He then looked back to Noodle.

"...So, any idea what we should do?"

Noodle's sore, red eye twitched with surprise,

"What? I thought you had something planned! You didn't think about that until now?"

2D flinched, "I'm sorry! I'm not good with this kind of fing! You're smarter than me…"

Noodle sighed quietly. He looked completely defeated, and like he was expecting someone to hit him. She figured that he was so desperate to escape from Murdoc's abuse that he hadn't fully thought it through. She understood.

Shaking her head, she looked back at 2D, who still looked a little bit upset.

"Ok… Well." She sighed "Do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

"Um… I guess… I guess we could go into London. My folks live there and they could help us... or summfink." 2D answered eventually. As he said this, his heart dropped slightly. He hadn't seen his parents in so long… Or anyone in his family for that matter. Not since before the Plastic Beach situation. And that was years ago. Tears started forming at the corners of the young man's black eyes as he pictured them in his head. He furrowed his brow and tried to blink them away as his breath became shallower.

Noodle noticed this and reached over the table and put her hand on his, sympathetically. His hands were long so she could only hold onto his skinny fingers.

"We can do that, 2D! If you really want to see them, there's nothing stopping us!" She whispered, gripping his hand.

"But we don't have a car-" he whined.

"So we'll walk!"

"But that money won't last!"

"So? I have my guitar with me and you can sing! We can work around it!"

"But what if Murdoc-?"

"Forget Murdoc! Stu, he's not here so he can't do anything about it! You don't have to worry about him anymore!"

2D blinked his tears away, using his free hand to wipe them. Looking at Noodle, he couldn't help but smile a little. He sighed quietly. He had to remember that, while he hadn't seen his family in such a long time, Noodle didn't have a family outside of Gorillaz. As she grew up, he had adopted the role as an older brother to her and that relationship had sustained right up to this day, even though she was no longer the tiny, cheerful little girl he had once known. Her experience in hell had left her more cynical and depressed. He could completely understand why, and didn't hold it against her. How could he? She had never held anything against him and everything he had been through.

Neither of them said anything for a while. 2D twiddled his thumbs while Noodle finished her sausage roll. The cafe was slowly becoming more packed as time went on though the pair didn't pay much attention to anyone. As she ate, Noodle noticed the song "On My Way" by The Proclaimers playing faintly in the speakers. She smirked a little. How appropriate. Though, as far as she could tell, they were going from misery to the world of the unknown, rather than happiness. Although that was their goal.

2D looked up at Noodle, but then glanced to the side, as he did his body shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Noodle looked around, looking for what scared him.

"Nuffin… It's just the manager's bin staring at me for ages now…" He put a hand on his head, staring at his feet. Noodle turned and jumped as she noticed a large beefy man glaring at 2D in an angry manner, as if he was ready to physically pick him up and throw him.

"I-I fink they don' want me 'ere." 2D mumbled, still looking unsettled. Given how he had taken his meds, as well as spurting out profanity at one point, Noodle could see why. Though that didn't mean she was going to let her 'brother' be threatened like that.

"Well, I've finished anyway. You want to go?" Noodle asked him before things escalated.

"Yes!" 2D squeaked, grabbing his things together.

Noodle nodded as she took her bag and guitar. She was putting her money back in the secret pocket at the side when she suddenly heard heavy footsteps accompanied by the sound of 2D's scared muttering.

"Oh fock- oh no! No, no! Noodle! Help!"

The girl turned suddenly as she saw the huge man standing a meter away from the skinny blue haired male, towering over him.

"Listen, pal!" He snarled at the cowering 2D, "We don't like your kind around here! If I see your punk face again-"

"Bu' they're my migraine meds! I need-!"

"Stupid druggies like you need to go to hell! Now give me those or get lost!"

"I'm leavin' already! Don' hurt me-!"

"You little-!"

Without warning, the manager backhanded 2D with his baseball glove sized hand, swiping him hard. 2D shrieked at the impact and was thrown to the ground from the force. He felt like someone had just swing a sledgehammer into the side of his head. His head was pounding terribly and his vision had gone blurry. He couldn't stop himself from crying this time.

The second 2D was struck, Noodle had felt a sudden impulse of rage race through her system. The nerve of that entitled bastard to hurt her best friend like that! The whole reason they were doing this was to prevent 2D from being abused!

"Let that be a lesson to you!" The man spat at the cowering lad, shielding his face from him submissively.

Noodle snarled and -without another thought- charged the man, who made the stupid mistake of turning to face her. What he got was Noodle's foot striking him under the chin and forcing his head to snap back as she performed a jump kick. The man yowled and doubled over, grabbing his face, giving Noodle the chance to grab his arms and yank them under his legs, causing the huge man to flip onto his back. The girl jumped over him and grabbed 2D by his skinny arm, looking around rapidly as people were crowding and several had their phones out.

"Come on, Stuart, we need to go!" Noodle practically dragged the dazed male onto his feet. He still had his bag on his back, so Noodle took no chance in waiting, grabbing his skinny wrist she took off out of the cafe with 2D stumbling dumbly after her, still in a state of shock. It wasn't until they were halfway down the street that he snapped out of it.

"...Noodle, what the _fock_ just-?!"

"I'll tell you later, Stu!"


End file.
